everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/The New and The Upcoming
okay so im redoing this old blog post because i don't want to make another one ha. Lysandra Helena Ambrosia 'Parents: '''Hermia and Lysander '''Parents' Story: '''A Midsummer's Nights Dream '''Powerful Qualities: '''TBA '''Age: '''15 '''Aligment: '''Royal, of course! I mean, seriously, I can't see how you could hate my story! It's amazing! I get to marry the love of my life, whoever he may be, but I also get to go on an adventure and theres fairies and OH! It's just AMAZING! '''Roommate: '''Open '''Secret Hearts' Desire: '''Look, you can NOT tell anyone, but I would LOVE to go to medical school and become a Doctor! But in what part of A Midsummer's Nights Dream did it say Hermia was a Doctor? '''My "Magic" Touch: '''I can sorta communicate with fairies. Oh, and I also have a pretty good sense of diretion! Sometimes, I mean, I do get lost... A lot, but thats nothing. '''Storybook Romance Status: '''Who's my Lysander? I have no idea, but I'm still hoping. '''Oh "Curses!" Momment: '''I have to get up at FIVE in the morning to get my hair and makeup on to look vaugley presentable. I have to hide those bags under my eyes to look pretty, mind you. '''Favorite Subject: '''Science and Sorcery! Closet thing to a class about medicine as you can get. '''Least Favoirte Subject: '''Muse-ic. I may look like one, but I am far from a princess, I can not sing to save my life. '''Best Friends Forever After: '''Hylla Hippolytus and Roselina Love She tends to be very bossy because she wants to be incharge of something in her life. Most things are dictated by other people, so if she gets to control something, she's happy. Lysandra Helena is one of those kids who just were popular. And because of this, she works hard to keep thing image she has, no mater how much blood, sweat, and tears it takes. She's very, very insecure about her looks. People compment her quite alot, people tell her she's pretty, but she doesn't believe them. Why? She thinks she's being lied to. She's never dated anyone. She's asexual demibiromantic and doesn't nessiarcly have an ''actural ''desire to date anyone, and kind of a) just someone to compliment here to make her feel better b) bc society says pretty girls date pretty guys. Seacilia McMerhon '''Parents: '''Merly and Brooke McMerhon '''Parents' Story: '''The Little Mermaid. '''Powerful Qualties: '''TBA '''Age: '''15 '''Aligment: '''Roybel. I like my destiny, it's short and it's sweet and it's just... ''destiny. ''But, in... Three years, I will have to go back to the sea, and I can never, ever go back on land. Ever. But theres so much stuff here I havent tried! So many books I haven't read and stars I can't name! You can see the stars from the ocen, but you can't read a book under the water, you know. '''Roommate: '''Open '''Secret Hearts' Desire: '''To stay on land as much as I can. I love it here! All the knowledge, I want to stay on here for ever! '''My "Magic" Touch: '''I can turn into a mermaid... But not at the pressence of water, not even ocean but at the same time... It's complicated, all right? '''Storybook Romance Status: '''Have you meet Jobal-Jennifer? It's physically impossible for them to exist... And yet they are... I think we're dating? I mean, the first date was literally the same thing we did as friends, but their awesome so I hope we're acturally dating. '''Oh "Curses!" Momment: '''TBA '''Favorite Subject: '''Science and Sorcery! '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Good Kingdom Managment. I'm not even close to be next in line for the crown, why do I need to know this? '''Best Friends Forever After: 'Jobal-Jennifer, of course, and my younger sister and cousins. Very optimistic and wide eyed, wants to learn as much as she can.They don't have books underwater or a lot, a lot of information about astronomy. Sometimes her optimis can blind her from the actural facts, even though she's very present to the fact that she always, always looks at the facts. She has dyslexia and is on the worse end of the spectrum. She can barely read, but that's not going to stop her. Seacilia's very present. She has a one track mind and while finish what she's started, but tends to ignore other things thats going. She's really awkward but loves talking to new people and meeting others. She lives for new expierances and tends to be very risktaking. She's still really, really soically awkward and isn't sure how exactly to get up and at with meeting new people, but loves it anyway. ANXIETY. She has it. Both are open for any kinds of relationships, and feed back is welcomed! Category:Blog posts